


Ruined Portal

by orange_mentos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Bonding, Dream is shy at first because why the hell not, Fluff, Happy, Light Angst, Minecraft, Other, Platonic Relationships, The End (Minecraft), The Nether (Minecraft), bonding in the friendship way, bros being bros, dream is a baby, dream team, fictional universe, suggestive jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_mentos/pseuds/orange_mentos
Summary: Dream is a solo wanderer in the overworld that comes across a ruined portal, one thing comes to another and he realises that the world's he thought were full of mobs actually have people just like him inhabiting them!Basically Dream, George and Sapnap are all separated by a nether portal and an end portal.It's the platonic content you didn't even know you wanted :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. An Obsidian Structure

**Author's Note:**

> this book is for fun and will not have scheduled uploads, it's to practice my writing and for fun. :D  
> please avoid criticism if it Isn't said in a polite way, I'm sensitive D;  
> if by chance a decent amount of people come across this please don't force cc's to read it. Nothing will happen if you do but I'll just be upset :(  
> also I'm Australian so if my spelling is slightly different to other spelling's of things I apologise.
> 
> ====
> 
> WARNINGs: Swearing, Mentions Of Blood (Nothing Graphic)

Dream sprinted through the village, wasting no time quickly entering then leaving houses with goodies. He likes to think that he isn’t a thief and doesn’t steal from villages he randomly comes across.

Dream is fully aware of the indecent acts he commits, although he shrugs it off.

Soon enough he finished raiding the last house. Dream wandered off away from the village, pulling up his smiley face mask onto his head to give his face some room to breathe. He wiped off the beads of sweat collecting right above his upper lip. His eyes constantly roaming around his surroundings, trying to find a water source to douse his face in.

Since dawn he has been wandering, not giving much thought about resting besides the occasional snack break. ‘Oh how nice it’d be to sit down and rest for 12 hours’ He thought, the longer his thoughts revolved around rest the more he could feel the pain in his feet and the grogginess of his steps.

It was slowly getting later, Dream thought a lot about stopping for the night. That was until a body of blue surrounded by oak trees was seen in the distance. He immediately ran to it, just wanting to feel the fresh water splashing on his face giving him some sort of relief from this horrid heat that the sun produced.

Dodging all the peaceful mobs, the dips and terrain changes he continued running, set on the idea of feeling that water cool him down.

He threw his bag and mask down, diving into the water.

Dream’s head popped back up after a few seconds and he raked his finger’s through his dusty-blonde hair. He slowly swam to the stone at the edge of the water pool and held it with a tight grip, once again assessing his surroundings.

Then in the direction of the sunset he saw a broken box-shaped structure. Curiously he decided to investigate, but not until he picked up all his belongings. 

He checked to see if he had everything then walked to the obscure structure. Dream noticed the chest and peaked inside, and found three obsidian and a flint and steel along with multiple other cool and interesting items.

After he put all the stuff that would fit in his backpack the only thing he couldn’t fit was the obsidian. He looked back up at the structure and realised it was one of those ruined portals.

Dream had come across multiple ruined portals in his time but this was the only time the chest provided him with the things he needed to finish it.

A while back in a village library he picked up a book about structures. He found out quite a lot about ruined portals and how they lead to the nether, basically the closest thing to hell you will ever willingly enter.

Carefully, Dream placed the obsidian where it was meant to go and grabbed his flint and steel. With a couple of flicks it ignited, a semi-transparent wall of textured purple took up the space in the obsidian box. 

With one deep breath, Dream stepped inside the portal.

_____

The first thing Dream notices when he takes a step out of the portal is the nausea he’s feeling, he leans an arm on the obsidian border of the portal with his face down, dry-reaching. ‘The book never specified this..’ He thought as he was coughing. 

After a while of dry reaching he sat down next to the portal and observed his surroundings.

Nearly everywhere he looked there was just rough, red material covering almost every surface in his field of vision along with a bunch of lava, Dream took out the book he stole from the bookshelf and read the nether portion of it.

After a while of reading Dream came out with two really helpful facts. One being that there was a lot of lava and two the mobs here weren’t friendly. There were some that were nice unless provoked, some that are nice in general and some that will kill you on sight. 

What he also found out though was that he was in the most common part of the nether, which is just plain old netherrack.

Dream put the book back and stood up, he decided to go out and look around. He climbed out of the netherrack cavern he found himself in and made it to a point where he could see mobs, in which all he saw were some zombified-piglins.

An echoing weep was heard in the distance not too long after he exited the cavern. Dream slowly turned his head to the direction in which he thought he heard it from. His eyes linked directly with a flying ghost-like mob. It screeched at him and shot out a fire ball, Dream’s green eyes widened as he dived away from the fire ball, collapsing straight into the netherrack. He quickly pressed himself up with his arms and started running.

All he could hear was the mob’s wails behind him and the sound of the explosions on impact. He saw that he was reaching a dead end, it was a cliff that abruptly cut off. He went straight to the edge and stood there thinking about his next move, he was distracted and in a trance by his own rushing thoughts.

He was at a stand still thinking for a while until an explosion was close enough to him that it cracked the netherrack around where he was standing.

The piece of netherrack Dream was standing on snapped off of the base and started sliding. “Oh shit-” He said as calmly as he could before breaking out into deafening screams, he was sliding down a far way and if he didn’t lose momentum he was going to be taking a good old swim in some lava.

The only option for survival he could take was jumping off, so he steadied himself and tried standing up. Dream struggled to keep his balance enough to safely jump off, his heart was beating fast and he was flailing his arms around like an idiot trying to stay up straight. He was nearing a point where he had to make a decision, dive off and only break a couple of bones or stay on the sliding netherrack platform and get cooked to your death. 

Dream chose the most reasonable option and dived off the broken netherrack chunk, falling down on more netherrack, slamming his head straight into the hard terrain. 

He sat up and held his nose, groaning. He could feel the blood cascading onto his hand and making its way down his arm. 

“I want to go back, this fucking sucks.” He tiredly complained to himself, after a bit of sitting he stood up and started making his way back. 

Dream’s eyes wandered around for only a split second until he looked to his left and saw a loaded crossbow was shoved in his face. He stumbled back in shock and blinked a couple of times. Slowly enough the same type of mob started crowding around him, the mobs being piglins.

Faces of piglin’s were the only thing Dream could see no matter what direction he looked, they all had weapons drawn on him. They looked ready to kill at any moment. He could feel his heart racing and could slightly hear the pulse but it was barely noticeable over the piglin’s noise.

One of the piglins got ready to attack Dream, he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. He hated giving up so easily but this fate might be way less painful. 

He took a deep breath in and sighed. He opened his eyes for one last time but quickly took notice of the figure sneaking up behind the piglin.

“SCATTER BOYS!” The figure yelled while raising up an enchanted gold sword and the piglins shrieked, all running away from the loud chaos in different directions. Dream’s jaw dropped and he blinked a couple of times. The figure walked up to dream and that's when he noticed the figure had a tattered hooded cape on, which hid his face.

“Uh- excuse me, thank you for that” Dream said quietly, his face reddened as he realised it’d been so long since he’d spoken to something other than himself.

“It’s no biggie! I’m Sapnap!” The figure said energetically as they took their hood off. It was a male with messy black hair, held somewhat in a coherent look with a white bandana. He had bright eyes that sparkled with passion and absolute chaos.

He had a scar running from one cheek to the other, with a bit of dried blood around his nose and a bruise on the bottom left hand side of his face. His outfit was a baggy white t-shirt with a rolled up long black sleeve underneath, he had black leather gloves on and you could see a couple of burn marks on his arms.

His pants were just some baggy black pants and he had combat boots on. Overall his outfit screamed ‘I’m a mess but a really well put together one!’.

Dream noticed Sapnap was intensely observing him, mostly his face. Dream felt uncomfortable and moved his head away from Sapnap’s keen eyes, quickly looking through his bag for his mask, when he found it he put the mask on to cover his face. Immediately he felt ten-times more comfortable with it on.

“Uh… I’m Dream, nice to meet you.” He said awkwardly, wearing a slight grin on his face under the mask where Sapnap can’t see.


	2. Quite Fond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream enjoyed Sapnap’s company. In the short while of their first meeting they had multiple laughs, bickers, annoyances but it was overall a really positive experience for Dream.   
> Sapnap was quite fond of meeting Dream, he liked him as a friend and thought he’d be nice to have around.
> 
> They both enjoy each other's company, but there is still a lot of uncertainty present between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'd just like to say a huge thank you for the support :)   
> I really appreciate it and I promise I'll try writing more for you guys! Please just bare with me, I'll be free in like a week so there will be no excuses for me not updating!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Sapnap and Dream were sitting down on the edge of a netherrack cliff, looking onto the giant pool of lava and all the mobs wandering around. They stopped talking a while ago leaving a comfortable silence and Dream to roam around in his own mind for a bit.

Dream enjoyed Sapnap’s company. In the short while of their first meeting they had multiple laughs, bickers, annoyances but it was overall a really positive experience for Dream. Although there was one thing not sitting right with Dream. It was the fact that Sapnap existed in the nether and that he knew his way around it. He confidentially made a large group of piglins back off just using his voice.

The concept of that made Dream’s mind do flips, he couldn’t even wrap his head around that fact.

“Um… Sapnap...” he spoke as he lightly tugged at his sleeve to get his attention.

“Yo, you need something?” He asked, turning to face him, quirking an eyebrow.

“I was sort of wondering…” Dream started but cut himself off, thinking about how he wanted to word the question he was going to ask. He didn’t want to offend his new friend in any way, even though the question wasn’t really harmful at all. Dream didn’t know if what he was about to ask was a touchy subject for the black haired male or not.

“Dream?”

Dream blinked and looked at the other male beside him through the eyeholes of his mask.

“Sorry, I zoned out.” He mumbled and Sapnap made sure he held back his laughter.

“It’s ay-okay bud, but what were you wondering?”

Dream was mute for a few seconds then spoke “How did you get here, I mean you're a human like me… correct?”

“Yup.”

“So then how do you even exist in the nether, let alone be comfortable with all the scary mobs?”

Sapnap opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself, thinking for a bit and then started explaining.   
“I’ve been here for ages, it feels like an eternity. The portal I originally went through got blown up and every time I try making a new one I just can’t seem to light it…”

“Oh… I see. Don’t you eventually want to go back though?”

Sapnap thickly inhaled, biting his lip.

“I don’t really know if I’m honest, all the mobs here aren’t so bad once you give them a chance and I’m quite content living here.”

Dream quirked his brow and carefully watched Sapnap, quite intrigued with what he was saying.  
“Isn’t it boring though?”

Sapnap furrowed his brows. “Dunno, it's all up to interpretation”

Dream couldn’t help but quickly rip his eyes away from Sapnap, quickly finding himself uncomfortable with the eye contact that there was. Dream couldn’t help but feel uneasy as Sapnap quickly became less talkative. ‘Did I say something bad?’ Dream wondered as he broke out into a cold sweat. The nether was so warm yet he had chills going down his spine.

Dream wasn’t exactly the social type and this scenario was no exception.

Sapnap lied down on the netherrack and pulled Dream down with him, which made a quick grunt come from the taller male’s mouth. Dream quickly relaxed and closed his eyes, taking a much needed rest.

In a short amount of time Dream was knocked out like a light and all Sapnap could do was giggle then take him back to where he stayed.

As soon as Sapnap arrived at his home he placed Dream on a hay stack and then went to work doing whatever he pleased. Whether that would be cooking, brewing or even just going out and carving useless nothings into the netherrack. 

Sapnap was quite fond of meeting Dream, he liked him as a friend and thought he’d be nice to have around. But in the back of his mind there was always this itch that Dream may have to leave him.

That wasn’t fair in a way, he didn’t think it was fair, he found Dream first. Dream is his friend, but Sapnap is content with knowing that as long as Dream visits him and he can still keep in contact with Dream, that him being in a whole other realm really means nothing in the long run. Sapnap likes that fact.

He decided to go and check back in on Dream. He was soundly sleeping, lightly snoring but his mask was still on. Wouldn’t that be uncomfortable? Sapnap thought to himself.

Out of consideration for the sleeping male Sapnap took off Dream’s mask and dropped it on the ground next to him, with that all done he continued doing what he needed to do. No second glances were needed as he did what he wanted to do (Which was make sure Dream wasn’t dead or something along those lines).

After a long time Dream stirred awake, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He sat up and jumped at the unfamiliar surroundings.

He was internally praying that he wasn’t kidnapped by a piglin or something like that, but he found his answer quickly.

His answer was in the form of Sapnap sleeping on the ground, using his tattered hooded cape as a pillow. Dream couldn’t avoid the guilt pooling in his stomach. He was Sapnap’s guest and only just met him but he still sacrificed his own comfort for Dream.

He got up and tried tapping the sleeping male to try and wake him up so he would know that he could go and sleep in his makeshift bed.

No matter how much Dream poked or shoved him however, he never even slightly woke up. He was out like a light and Dream felt slightly annoyed that he wouldn’t wake up.

He ended up just sitting and waiting for Sapnap to wake up while fiddling with some of his clothes.

Dream still had many questions about Sapnap, but he could question Sapnap again when he was ready, there was no rush and Dream didn’t have to leave anytime soon. He had all the time in the world as far as he was concerned.

After a while Sapnap woke up, and Dream smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Please comment any opinions, theories, etc. I'd love to hear your ideas and opinions :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I love you so much <3
> 
> Have an amazing day and/or night and make sure to drink some water :)


End file.
